did_i_do_that_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Claudine Jalbert in Real Life: Le grenat Tour
Le grenat Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian crossover/R&B singer Claudine Jalbert, in support of her second studio album Le grenat (The garnet). It was also her first tour to reach Oceania. The tour began on 14 October 2010 in Montreal and concluded on 20 June 2011 in Auckland, comprising 65 concerts. As usual, she was accompanied by her cousin Daniel Bonneton at the piano and synthesizer, several live string players, and prerecorded backing tracks for every tour stop. Background and development The tour was announced in June 2010. Tickets went on sale in early July of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 7:15 in the evening. Concert synopsis The concert begins with the shadow of an unknown violinist playing the opening flourish to "Un bel dì vedremo" from Giacomo Puccini's opera Madama Butterfly. The violist's shadow disappears, and a red microphone stand rises onto the stage and Claudine appears in a dark red sort of V-neck gown to perform "Le grenat", followed by "Un moment comme ça", the French version of "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. After welcoming the audience to the show, Jalbert then performance "My Boyfriend's Back" by The Angels, a girl group based in New Jersey. Next, Jalbert sings "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen. The next section begins with a video interlude showing a CGI-animated Jalbert in a diamond mine, for which she spots a garnet hiding behind one of the walls. The real Jalbert re-enters the stage wearing a black gown with white polka dots to perform "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio, followed by "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan and "Sweetest Love" by Katherine Jenkins. The lights go down as Jalbert begins "La Bohème", originally by Charles Aznavour. Jalbert stands up from the stool that appeared near one end of the stage by the end of the first verse in order to sing the rest of the Charles Aznavour classic. Another video interlude shows the animated Jalbert entering a brown door, containing potted trees and gold apples, and a large rock with traces of dark red at the end of a pedestal. The rock delivers a red glow revealing a matching path which supposedly leads to another room. The real Jalbert returns to stage in… Set list :♦ Indicates that this song is from Claudine :♦ Indicates that this song is from Le grenat # ♦ "Le grenat" (original song written by Claudine herself) # ♦ "Un moment comme ça" (French Kelly Clarkson cover) # ♦ "My Boyfriend's Back" (The Angels cover) # ♦ "Who Wants to Live Forever" (Queen cover) # ♦ "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Cliff Edwards cover) # ♦ "I Will Remember You" (Sarah McLachlan cover) # ♦ "Sweetest Love" (Katherine Jenkins cover) # ♦ "La Bohème" (Charles Aznavour cover) # ♦ "L'immensità" (Johnny Dorelli cover) # ♦ "Don't You Know?" (Della Reese cover) # ♦ "The Diva Dance" (Inva Mula cover) # ♦ "Time to Say Goodbye" (Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman cover) # ♦ "Wind of Change" (Scorpions cover) Reaction Coming soon… Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Personnel * Claudine Jalbert (lead vocals) * Daniel Bonneton (piano and synthesizer) * ??? (violin) * ??? (violin) * ??? (viola) * ??? (cello) * ??? (bass) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse